


Gazing

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon: Can you do a Wonder Woman imagine where the reader is also from Themyscira, and she goes with Diana and Steve to fight in the war, and she ends up falling in love with Steve? Love your blog, you’re so talented!xx





	Gazing

You had left with Diana and that strange  _man_ who called himself Steve. Not because you were made to, not because of curiosity, but because Diana was practically your family. You helped raise her, you…you would forfeit your immortality for her, die for her, she was your family. 

You wanted to believe that mans world could be good as well…wanted to believe that they could be honest and kind…and Steve had proven that some of them were. You had never had much interest in what men were or how they were, books and statues, paintings, those were the things that depicted men and you’d practically always ignored them.

You still remembered the time before. You still remembered how cruel and harsh they could be. The pain they could inflict. But Steve was not like that. That was a fact. He was a kind man, a liar, but a honourable one. He wanted to end this war as much as you and Diana. He also reminded you that you had once found man beautiful. Before they’d hurt you all and led to you all hiding away in paradise. 

As you rode alongside this rag-tag group your gaze fell to Steve. He was beautiful, as much as a man could be. Not the spectacular beauty of the amazons but something rougher, less pristine.  

Despite the dirt, the grime, the tiredness from lack of sleep, despite it all he was beautiful. His eyes were as blue as the sea around Themyscira and it had shocked you and Diana both the first time you’d seen them. Blue, so blue. You weren’t even sure how it was possible. His hair was dirty, but it sat upon his head in a way that suited him, hair falling near his eyes so often you desired to push it away. His hands were rough, large, the hands that should seem intimidating, and yet you knew you could easily beat him in a fair fight. He was tall, as tall as Diana one of the taller Amazons. 

But it was more than that. Those feelings of affection that you had felt before, those feelings that bubbled in your chest were not simply caused by physical beauty. He was an extraordinary man. Above average he had called himself and from your experience that was true.

His support for the women around him, his belief that you and Diana were better, were able to do what he and others could not. His desire not to stop you or restrain you, but to keep you from breaking rules which would draw more attention that necessary. For his time he was extraordinary, a man who truly wished women were treated equal and showed it, not a man who felt threatened by a woman who could do what he could not. You were drawn to him

“You’re staring.” Diana rode up beside you, following your gaze to Steve Trevor. She understood the base appeal, he was different, strange, but still attractive in a sense. But strange. 

“I’m admiring, Diana.” You were not quiet about your admiration, appreciation, nor affection. You had noticed that your forwardness made Steve flustered and mildly uncomfortable, you had been attempting to be less intimidating. You knew men were not used to women being the forward ones. You did not wish to make Steve uncomfortable. 

“Admiring? A man?” Diana found men strange, she wasn’t sure what there was to admire, perhaps it was something that needed to grow over time? An appreciation for the difference? After all you’d seen men long ago, Diana was new to everything male, everything about man’s world. She did not like most of it. Man’s world upset her. 

“We all find different things beautiful. For instance you found Megara beautiful and I did not.” Megara had been one of Diana’s many crushes or infatuations. A great amazon, more a scholar than a fighter, but one that Diana had fawned over for many a year. 

“You find him beautiful?” Neither of you were whispering, Sameer, Charlie, Chief, and Steve himself easily overhearing your conversation. Steve was bound to be teased later for your words and the heavy blush that you could see spreading across his skin. He was a man always between confident and bashful. 

“Yes.”

“It’s more than that. Isn’t it?” 

“Affection for others finds us, not of our own will…Aphrodite and Eros chose and they hit us with it.” You remember cursing them on multiple occasions in the past for making you feel for those that did not share the same appreciation. Cursing them for the pain for lost love and unrequited love. 

“More than affection, surely? Gazing is more than affection. Gazing is…”

“Love?” You can see Steve still in his seat and turn to catch your eye. You smile at him. You think you could love him, especially with the adorable bashfulness that has him quickly turning his head away from you. 

There is something about Steve Trevor that catches your attention and for once you’re not cursing the gods for this affection. 


End file.
